


Apedrejado

by yamsraptor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drama, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamsraptor/pseuds/yamsraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo e Kenma achavam que nunca passariam por alguma crise ou momento turbulento no relacionamento, já que se conheciam há anos. No entanto, a vida mostrou que eles estavam enganados, e que nem sempre tudo pode dar certo o tempo inteiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apedrejado

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic é um presente de amigo secreto que escrevi para a minha querida AleenaB, que disse que eu podia exagerar no drama e fazer ela chorar bastante <3
> 
> O título e ideia dessa fic tem como base a música Crenshaw Punch/I'll Throw Rocks At You da banda Deftones, apesar de não seguir fielmente a letra (até mesmo porque existem diversas interpretações dela). E como você já deve ter visto nas tags, aqui é future fic e todo mundo é adulto~
> 
> O foco é o relacionamento entre o Kuroo e o Kenma, com leves participações dos outros personagens. Fora isso, devo dizer que essa fic tem mais metáforas que o normal, até pro meu padrão KDSJAHKDSJAH
> 
> Boa leitura!

O ar no quarto cheirava a uma mistura de álcool e cigarro. A única luz acessa era a da luz de mesa da escrivaninha, que se encontrava com a lâmpada suja e amarelada. Ainda assim, servia para iluminar os objetos ali por perto sem forçar demais a visão do homem que estava ali sentado, riscando sua caderneta com a caneta preta, que também estava começando a falhar e o forçava a fazer um pouco mais de força para escrever.

Kuroo não sabia que horas eram, tinha deixado o relógio de pulso de lado havia tempos. Naquele momento, sua prioridade era produzir alguma coisa que soasse minimamente decente quando cantada, e entre os goles de cerveja e tragadas que dava em seu cigarro - o segundo ou terceiro daquela noite, ele não ligava muito para a contagem -, os resultados não estavam saindo tão bem como esperava.

Ele se ajeitou na cadeira, aproveitando a breve pausa para soltar uma lufada de fumaça. O homem admirou-a enquanto ela se desfazia no ar, como se fosse por acaso encontrar inspiração nas formas selvagens tomadas por ela antes de desaparecer. Quando viu que não foi dessa vez que sua epifania chegaria, voltou a olhar para o papel todo riscado. Versos incompletos jaziam nele, junto com alternativas que podiam ser consideradas, palavras riscadas e frases soltas que precisavam ser encaixadas, como peças soltas de um quebra-cabeça. No final, o que começou relativamente organizado virou uma bagunça que apenas ele poderia ser capaz de entender quando chegasse a sua vez de apresentar seu progresso na próxima reunião da banda.

Quando ele pensou nisso, Kuroo percebeu como tinha sido um adolescente que sonhava alto demais. Primeiro foi com o vôlei, que ele jogou durante praticamente toda a sua vida escolar. Depois, foi com a banda.

Foi um milagre ele ter conseguido arranjar um grupo de amigos próximos dispostos a se arriscar com a carreira musical junto com ele. Afinal, por mais que ele tivesse uma graduação na universidade de Tóquio - graduação essa que ele conseguiu com muito esforço e dedicação -, Kuroo Tetsurou queria uma vida mais empolgante que a de um homem assalariado, que usava ternos e vivia pulando de um escritório para o outro. Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que viveria feliz assim.

No final, ele conseguiu montar uma banda - carinhosamente batizada de Stray Cats - e depois de muitas tardes e noites de ensaios junto com uma grande insistência, eles conseguiram tocar em bares e restaurantes ocasionalmente, mas apenas como cover. Para os outros integrantes, estava bom assim - era uma maneira de ganhar um pouco de dinheiro extra e se divertir -, mas ele queria mais. Kuroo queria gravar um CD de verdade, queria escutar o som de suas músicas autorais no rádio, queria ser bem sucedido.

Ele queria reconhecimento, assim como também queria no vôlei quando era mais jovem.

“Você não vem pra cama?” A voz sonolenta de Kenma Kozume tirou o homem de seus pensamentos um tanto melancólicos e ambiciosos, fazendo-o virar-se para a porta que agora estava aberta. Ele teve que estreitar os olhos escuros por conta da claridade do corredor, mas ainda era capaz de enxergar a forma baixa e magra de seu namorado, melhor amigo desde sempre e também colega de apartamento. Agora que estava crescido, Kenma aprendeu a pintar o cabelo direito, sem deixar as raízes pretas tão aparentes quanto antes. Além disso, ele não tinha mudado muito desde o colegial, continuando a parecer com um gato desconfiado com seus olhos amarelos e feições finas.

“Daqui a pouco. Se você está com sono, pode dormir antes de mim… Eu não me importo com isso.” Kuroo respondeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros e completamente bagunçados - como sempre deixava -, deixando que sua visão se acostumasse com a claridade. Agora ele podia ver a camiseta e short folgados que o companheiro usava para dormir, assim como a maneira com que ele moveu o nariz quando o escutou falar.

“Você está com bafo. Não devia nem estar bebendo agora.” Ele não imaginava que estivesse fedendo tanto assim, e aquela observação deixou o músico relativamente constrangido. Ele não queria que Kenma passasse por esse tipo de desconforto, especialmente quando se tratava dele e dos seus hábitos - ainda mais porque eles dividiam o mesmo ambiente.

“Eu escovo os dentes antes de dormir.” Kuroo sabia que aquilo não bastaria para deixar o namorado realmente satisfeito - especialmente porque ele estava certo em relação ao fato de que ele não deveria estar bebendo naquele momento. Kuroo já tinha prometido que iria começar a maneirar naquele hábito, mas era complicado quando a madrugada chegava e ele tentava ser produtivo.

Por um lado, o álcool parecia mexer com suas ideias. Por outro, o homem suspeitava que fosse o culpado - nem que fosse ao menos parcialmente  - para a sua dificuldade em escrever e ter inspiração.

Kenma cruzou os braços, ficando apoiado na parede e permitindo-se soltar um bocejo antes de responder, aumentando apenas um pouco o tom de voz. Ele já tinha escutado essa e outras explicações antes, e o músico sabia que sua paciência e boa vontade tinham limites.

“São quase três da manhã e eu literalmente só estou te esperando aqui de pé porque não vou precisar acordar cedo mais tarde. E quando você dormir, vai acordar de ressaca e não vai poder produzir. Você já fuma, Kuroo, devia beber menos e se cuidar.” Kenma estava certo, ele devia se cuidar mais. Naquele instante, Kuroo quase conseguiu escutar a voz de Kozume continuando a falar, apresentando-lhe o fato de que ele ainda era jovem e tinha muito o que viver, e que ele não devia se desgastar daquela forma. Podia ser um discurso um tanto batido, mas era movido por preocupação, então Tetsurou não se achava no direito de reclamar.

“Eu sei… Mas é ruim tentar escrever algo sem a ajuda de alguma coisa pra engolir.” No fundo, ele apenas queria uma desculpa para justificar seu erro. Kenma piscou, encarando o músico e sua escrivaninha bagunçada - em sua mente, ele podia imaginar as horas de frustração e improdutividade que deviam ter se passado por ali. No final, o loiro não pode deixar de sentir um ar de tristeza naquilo tudo, da mesma maneira que sentia quando seu time do colegial perdia um jogo importante.

Kuroo era importante para ele. Mais até mesmo do que vôlei. Por isso, a tristeza de Kuroo também era a sua tristeza.

“Ao menos tente engolir coisas saudáveis. E ir dormir mais cedo…” Ele realmente não queria brigar com Tetsurou. Da mesma forma, o moreno também não queria discutir com ele não apenas porque não tinha a energia ou paciência, mas também porque aquilo apenas pioraria o clima já ruim entre os dois.

“Certo, certo. Eu vou para a cama agora, tudo bem? Não vou te deixar dormindo sozinho. Eu nem estava escrevendo direito mesmo.” O moreno se arrependeu de falar a última frase quando fechou a boca, mas percebeu que agora que tinha deixado aquilo deslizar, tentar voltar atrás só faria as coisas piorarem. Daquele jeito, parecia que ele estava culpando Kenma por tê-lo atrapalhado perguntando se ele iria dormir, como se por acaso ele estivesse num surto de inspiração quando o que estava acontecendo era justamente o contrário.

Kenma preferiu ficar em silêncio, e seguiu até o quarto com o músico logo atrás. Kuroo andou até o banheiro para escovar os dentes, como tinha prometido, e ele evitou ficar perdido olhando para seu próprio reflexo no espelho, já que sabia que nada de bom viria daquilo. Além disso, agora que tinha deixado de tentar produzir de vez, o sono chegou e tomou conta de seu corpo.

Ele não se deu ao trabalho de trocar de roupa, e simplesmente despiu-se da camiseta e bermuda que estava usando antes de deitar-se ao lado de Kenma, que ainda estava acordado, apenas esperando por sua presença. Quando ele virou-se de lado, o loiro aproximou-se dele, abraçando-o e encostando a cabeça em seu peito. Instintivamente, Kuroo abraçou-o de volta e permitiu-se relaxar enquanto sentia os fios claros do namorado fazendo cócegas em sua pele.

O silêncio entre os dois era agradável, mas ainda assim um tanto desconfortável. Porém, nenhum dos dois homens sabia exatamente o que falar ou se deveriam continuar com a conversa de antes, então eles continuaram sem trocar palavras até eventualmente adormecerem, sendo embalados pelos lençóis e no calor natural de seus corpos.

Como esperado, Kuroo acordou de ressaca. Ele não sabia quantas horas tinha dormido, mas tinha certeza de que seus olhos e cabeça doíam e que aquilo era culpa da bebida. Além disso, o vazio na cama indicava que seu namorado já tinha acordado antes dele, deixando-o sozinho. Grunhindo, o homem coçou os olhos, e forçou-se a sentar em meio aos lençóis amarrotados para dar uma olhada ao redor.

Naquele momento, Kenma entrou no quarto com um copo d’água e remédio nas mãos. Em poucos instantes, ele chegou perto de Tetsurou e sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, oferecendo-lhe uma pílula e a água para que ele pudesse engolí-la. Sem dizer nada, o músico prontamente aceitou a oferta, tomando o remédio junto com toda a água do copo em dois tempos.

“Já é quase meio-dia. Quer pular o café e ir direto para o almoço?” O loiro questionou assim que viu o outro homem terminar de engolir a água, observando o movimentar de seu pomo-de-Adão. Tetsurou lambeu os lábios quando terminou de beber sem nenhuma malícia, ainda levemente sedento - e agora que Kozume tinha mencionado comida e a hora, o homem percebeu que uma refeição viria a cair bem em seu estômago vazio.

“Eu adoraria. Você fez alguma coisa?” Ele perguntou, passando a olhar para o namorado que pegou o copo de sua mão, deixando que seus dedos tocassem-lhe a mão com suavidade. Não que aquele fosse um toque estranho entre eles - o relacionamento que ambos tinham já era antigo -, mas Kuroo apreciava aqueles pequenos carinhos que o loiro costumava oferecer-lhe sem esperar nada em troca, e que significavam tanto quanto os mais intensos que eles já chegaram a trocar diversas vezes na cama.

No entanto, aquela não era a hora para aquilo. Nenhum dos dois estava realmente no clima, e o moreno queria descansar enquanto esperava o remédio fazer efeito. Além disso, por mais que sentisse falta de ter essa intimidade com o parceiro, ele não queria tentar criar um clima artificial entre eles - se era para acontecer, Tetsurou preferia que fosse naturalmente e sem nada pesado no ar para atrapalhar o momento.

“Não, estava arrumando a casa e depois recebi uma ligação do Hinata. Você sabe como ele adora falar...” Kenma falou logo depois de negar com a cabeça, e Kuroo entendeu sua resposta. De fato, ela era bastante compreensível, especialmente o final.

Hinata acabou virando um dos amigos mais próximos do loiro, por mais que sua personalidade fosse praticamente seu oposto - enquanto Kenma era introvertido e de poucas palavras, Hinata era extremamente extrovertido e um tanto tagarela, e sua presença parecia iluminar qualquer lugar onde estava, quase como se ele fosse um pedaço do sol que tinha se transformado em humano num passe de mágica. Ao menos era essa a impressão que Tetsurou tinha do rapaz ruivo, que agora tinha se transformado em homem feito - mas não menos baixinho e energético em comparação ao que era durante o ensino médio.

Por um breve instante Kuroo se perguntou sobre o que eles teriam conversado, mas ele preferiu não tocar nesse assunto, pois tinha medo de parecer desconfiado demais. Hinata era uma boa pessoa, e Kenma não era de ficar fofocando por aí, mesmo para os amigos mais íntimos.

Se tinha uma coisa que Tetsurou tinha certeza, era que ele era o único que sabia dos maiores segredos, medos e inseguranças do namorado. Mas ultimamente, ele estava passando a duvidar daquilo que antes era uma verdade absoluta.

Kenma parecia estar se retraindo cada vez mais, e o músico não gostava de ver isso acontecendo.

“Podemos pedir comida. Não estou com vontade de comer nada muito específico, então peça o que achar melhor. Você já sabe do que eu gosto, de qualquer forma.” Ele acabou respondendo, por fim, já que não tinha nada melhor para falar. Aquela conversa não deveria estar sendo desconfortável daquela forma, mas isso já estava virando uma nova espécie de rotina naquela casa. Kozume pareceu ter percebido seu desconforto, e assentiu antes de falar novamente.

“Sim. E que não podemos pedir nada muito caro.” Tetsurou não gostou muito de escutar aquilo, por mais que soubesse que fosse verdade. O trabalho de Kenma como programador rendia-lhe uma quantidade de dinheiro que garantia uma vida minimamente digna, e Kuroo vivia com sua parte que ganhava nos shows esporádicos do Stray Cats, já que o dinheiro era repartido entre os integrantes. No final, eles nunca foram ricos, mas também nunca passaram fome - ainda assim, a crítica ficou implícita na fala do loiro.

Se essa conversa tivesse sido há alguns meses, o homem provavelmente teria sido direto e o teria dito para tentar arranjar um emprego convencional e fazer uso de seu diploma. Atualmente, porém, ele preferia ser mais sutil.

Tetsurou sabia que podia fazer melhor não apenas por Kenma, mas também por ele mesmo e pelo seu relacionamento.

“Eu vou fazer o pedido. Pode ficar descansando… Me chame se precisar de ajuda com alguma coisa.” Aquelas foram as últimas palavras que o programador proferiu antes de se levantar, e Kuroo acabou deitando-se de novo quando viu que o namorado saiu do quarto, deixando a porta encostada.

Ele rolou na cama de casal, ficando no lado que o programador tinha utilizado na noite anterior. O cheiro suave de seu cabelo ainda estava no travesseiro, e o moreno acabou abraçando-o antes de fechar os olhos, deixando-os descansarem. Por mais que tivesse dormido bastante, seu corpo ainda pedia descanso, e ele podia aproveitar o tempo que teria antes da comida chegar para ficar deitado.

Os últimos pensamentos que ele teve antes de cochilar foram sobre como ele estava preocupado com o namorado e com a reunião da banda que seria dali a três dias.

O arrependimento de suas últimas palavras apenas atingiu Kenma depois que ele terminou de realizar a ligação. Ainda assim, por mais que parte dele quisesse que ele voltasse para o quarto para pedir desculpas, outra achava que já era tarde para fazer aquilo. Kuroo estava cansado e de ressaca, aquela não era a melhor hora para ficar enchendo-lhe a paciência e possivelmente começar uma discussão cansativa e desnecessária.

Ele não queria brigar com Tetsurou. Tetsurou não queria brigar com ele. Aquilo era algo em que os dois concordavam de uma maneira praticamente telepática.

De qualquer forma, eles moravam juntos. Por isso mesmo, o programador achou melhor adiar toda e qualquer discussão para outro dia, um em que eles teriam tempo, paciência e um bom estado físico e mental para que pudessem resolver tudo aquilo.

Porém, quando ele decidiu que seria mais produtivo continuar a jogar seu RPG enquanto a comida não chegava, o loiro sentiu que esse tal dia parecia cada vez mais distante e utópico.

Nada de diferente ou fenomenal aconteceu na morada que Kuroo e Kenma dividiam antes da reunião do Stray Cats na quarta-feira. Os dois homens continuaram com a rotina de sempre, onde o programador passava os dias em seu escritório resolvendo os problemas de seus clientes enquanto Tetsurou ficava em casa, aproveitando para ensaiar sozinho e de vez em quando pegar sua caderneta e tentar escrever mais um pouco - e em todas as suas tentativas, ele não teve muito sucesso.

Quando Kenma voltava para casa, Kuroo já deixava o jantar pronto para os dois - e por mais que tivesse fome, ele sempre esperava o namorado chegar do trabalho para que eles pudessem comer juntos, exceto em ocasiões onde ele avisava que teria que ficar até tarde e iria se atrasar, que eram um tanto raras. Os dois homens gostavam de dividir aquele momento praticamente todos os dias, ainda mais porque Kozume apreciava bastante os dotes culinários do parceiro. Se não fosse músico, ele poderia se dar bem no ramo da gastronomia.

Após o jantar, eles geralmente aproveitavam para passar algumas horas juntos, fosse vendo televisão ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa. Algumas vezes, Kenma escolhia jogar videogame, enquanto Tetsurou escolhia permanecer no mesmo cômodo apenas para fazer-lhe companhia, fosse olhando o namorado jogando ou não. Era simples, agradável e rotineiro.

Ele se lembrava de como, na época em que eles tinham acabado de comprar aquele apartamento, cada dia era cheio de coisas novas. Por mais que a mudança tivesse durado algumas semanas e tivesse sido trabalhosa e cansativa, ela também foi muito divertida para os dois homens. Kuroo se lembrava com carinho de como eles encontravam tralhas e tesouros valiosos e antigos escondidos nas caixas, que variavam desde CDs velhos e arranhados que nem tocavam mais até medalhas e prêmios que conquistaram no colegial jogando vôlei - que estavam agora guardados com muito zelo.

Além disso, o processo de colocar cada coisa em seu lugar serviu para que os dois sentissem orgulho do esforço para arrumar tudo, da mesma maneira que eles se esforçavam durante uma partida de vôlei.

Tetsurou sentia saudades daquela época, onde eles estavam mais felizes e cheios de planos para o futuro. Naquele tempo, a felicidade estava em coisas até mesmo banais como arrumar livros numa estante ou passar um bom tempo agarrado com o namorado debaixo do chuveiro. Agora, ela parecia estar mais distante de ser alcançada.

Por isso, o músico sentia-se até mesmo um tanto chateado por abandonar o típico jantar que dividia com Kenma para reunir-se num restaurante junto com os outros membros do Stray Cats naquela noite de quarta-feira.

Ainda assim, ele gostava da companhia de seus colegas de banda. Eles sempre foram boas pessoas, e Kuroo conhecia-os bem o suficiente para poder confiar neles. Ele gostava do humor debochado e da sinceridade de Bokuto Koutarou, que não perdeu o charme e muito menos o costume de usar o cabelo para trás desde a adolescência, assim como também admirava a paciência de Akaashi Keiji, que só parecia aumentar a cada ano, e do olhar crítico aliado ao bom planejamento de Tsukishima Kei. Juntos, eles formavam uma boa equipe, mas Tetsurou sabia que para os outros três aquilo não passava de uma diversão extra.

Porém, Kuroo não podia julgá-los por isso e nem queria abandoná-los. No final, eles eram seus melhores amigos, e eles tinham o direito de escolher ter uma vida que fosse além de uma simples banda cover de garagem.

“Então, você conseguiu terminar de escrever alguma música ou ainda vamos continuar com o plano de fazer covers de Radwimps e Bump Of Chicken no próximo show?” Kei perguntou logo depois de comer, tomando um último gole de sua bebida. O baixista aproveitou para ajeitar os óculos, e era inegável o fato de que ele estava direcionando aquele questionamento para Tetsurou não apenas com suas palavras como também com seus olhos dourados.

Assim que ele sentiu o peso do olhar ligeiramente inquisitivo de Tsukishima, o guitarrista - e vocalista - da banda acabou por lembrar-se da madrugada improdutiva e da série de conversas um tanto desagradáveis que ele teve com Kenma. Porém, não era como se Kei tivesse a intenção de fazê-lo lembrar-se daquilo com aquele gesto, ainda mais porque ele sequer sabia da situação.

Na verdade, nem ele e nem mais ninguém naquela mesa.

“Vamos seguir com o plano A. Não consegui acabar de escrever…” Tetsurou respondeu, ainda que um tanto pra baixo. Porém, ao contrário do que seus amigos deveriam estar pensando, ele não estava chateado com a sua improdutividade exclusivamente, mas também com a situação atual de seu relacionamento.

Mas aquela era uma reunião da banda, para discutir coisas relacionadas com a banda. Não uma rodinha de fofocas ou conselhos amorosos. Isso ele poderia perguntar privadamente para algum deles numa outra ocasião, sem desvirtuar-se dos negócios.

“Você ainda tá com bloqueio?” Akaashi se intrometeu no assunto, ainda que de forma mais discreta do que o companheiro de banda. Kuroo apenas fez que sim para responder a pergunta do tecladista, que nem mesmo teve tempo de abrir a boca porque logo foi interrompido.

“Já pensou em pedir ajuda pro Kenma? Ele também não gosta bastante de música? Aposto que ele saberia te ajudar!” Bokuto, o baterista, foi quem acabou entrando na conversa por último, mas não sem dar ideias e finalizá-las com um sorriso no rosto. Koutarou tinha boas intenções, Tetsurou sabia muito bem, mas apenas de pensar naquela possibilidade ele ficava se sentindo mal.

Como poderia explicar para aquelas três pessoas que seu relacionamento com Kenma, que sempre fora tão bom, estava começando a piorar? Como poderia dizer para eles, olhando nos olhos de cada um, que eles mal estavam conseguindo manter uma conversa direito e que o tempo que estavam passando juntos estava diminuindo em sua qualidade?

Como ele seria capaz de pedir ajuda naquela situação quando seus amigos não tinham nada a ver com o estado atual do que ele vivia em seu apartamento com seu namorado?

“Ah… Isso eu não acho que posso fazer. Ele gosta de música, mas é bem ocupado com o trabalho e eu não quero ficar gastando o tempo livre dele com algo que diz mais pra mim do que pra ele. Acho que devemos aproveitar pra alguma coisa que faça bem pra nós dois, certo?” Tetsurou sabia que estava tentando se safar daquele assunto, por isso ele tentou parecer o mais relaxado possível enquanto falava. Porém, aquilo não pareceu ser o suficiente para convencer nenhum dos outros três integrantes do Stray Cats, que o encaravam com um certo ar de incredulidade - eles certamente não eram idiotas e tinham percebido que aquele assunto o tinha deixado no mínimo um tanto desconfortável.

Bokuto levantou a mão, chamando a atenção para quebrar o silêncio que foi feito logo depois da fala do guitarrista, ainda que de uma maneira que ele não queria.

“Mas ele não te quer feliz? Eu não vejo problema em pedir a opinião dele uma vez ou outra, nós fazemos isso de vez em quando e você sabe.” Sim, Kuroo sabia muito bem do que o baterista estava falando. Todos eles tinham amizades de fora, e em alguns casos isso incluía relacionamentos amorosos, como o dele com Kenma. Ele também estava ciente que em alguns momentos essas pessoas compareciam aos shows, e foi até mesmo assim que ele teve a oportunidade de rever colegas e rivais antigos do vôlei do ensino médio - uma época marcada como selvagem e insana, mas também absurdamente divertida recheada de memórias que ele guardava com carinho.

Uma coisa era sair com Oikawa e Iwaizumi em busca de roupas melhores para certos ambientes, conversar rapidamente com Yamaguchi antes de alguns shows e vê-lo desejando boa sorte e uma boa apresentação para os integrantes, improvisar uma música romântica porque eles reconheceram algum casal de conhecidos da época da escola na plateia ou escutar alguém mais atirado apontar para eles e falar animadamente que já tinha estudado ou jogado vôlei com eles. Outra completamente diferente era abordar Kozume sobre o Stray Cats.

Não que ele nunca desejasse a sua felicidade. Bokuto estava completamente certo sobre aquilo; Kenma sempre quis que ele fosse feliz, ainda que do seu jeito. O problema era que ele, Tetsurou, não estava conseguindo alcançá-la, e isso além de frustrá-lo acabou gerando um clima pesado no que ele tinha com o loiro.

E a cada dia que se passava, ele tinha medo do que poderia acontecer. Parecia que Kozume estava avançando sozinho numa selva repleta de uma névoa densa, deixando Kuroo para trás para assistir apavorado enquanto ele podia estar se lançando num território desconhecido e talvez nunca mais se virar e encontrar o caminho de volta.

E ele tinha medo de se jogar na névoa com o companheiro.

Mas Tetsurou não achava que seus companheiros do Stray Cats poderiam entender tão facilmente sobre metáforas para relacionamentos envolvendo florestas, névoa e o medo do que estava escondido nela.

“Eu sei, mas no caso acho que não daria certo. Ao menos não no momento. Quem sabe outro dia, quando tivermos um tempo livre, eu posso perguntar a opinião dele caso a coisa ainda esteja muito ruim pra mim.” Ele resolveu cortar o assunto com aquela fala, e era melhor assim. Quanto mais aquilo se estendesse, mais perigoso ficaria para ele - além disso, ele não queria acabar com qualquer coisa boa que estivesse passando nas mentes ou vidas pessoais de seus amigos.

Nem para pedir ajuda de fora ele tinha coragem, e pensar nisso apenas fazia o guitarrista se perguntar que espécie de amigo e pessoa ele era.

Com certeza não era o melhor de todos os tempos.

“Tudo bem. Faça o que achar melhor pra vocês dois.” Kei disse, e Kuroo não pode deixar de agradecer por ele ter sido tão breve com suas palavras. Tudo que ele não precisava era que insistissem ainda mais naquela história, ainda mais porque se fizessem isso, ele teria que se explicar - e o moreno, por mais que confiasse nos outros, ainda não se achava pronto para fazer isso.

“Só não esqueça que ele também tem voz, Kuroo.” Akaashi finalizou a conversa com aquela simples frase, pois logo depois eles voltaram a comer e a decidir a setlist do próximo show - as músicas já tinham sido escolhidas, mas todos queriam dar uma última olhada na ordem e talvez dar uma última modificação para que tudo saísse de forma harmoniosa.

Por mais que aquilo tivesse servido para distraí-lo, no entanto, Tetsurou não pode deixar de pensar na pequena conversa que teve com os outros três mais cedo. O que mais doía, além de sua própria covardia, era saber que todos estavam certos.

Ele voltou para casa sentindo-se exausto e como se não fosse sequer digno da confiança depositada pelos seus amigos e companheiros de banda.

Kenma percebeu que seu namorado não parecia estar muito animado quando ele chegou em casa, mas antes mesmo que ele pudesse perguntar se alguma coisa estava errada, o músico apenas disse que estava cansado e foi tomar banho, pois pretendia ir dormir logo em seguida. Assim que ele escutou o outro trancando-se dentro do banheiro, o loiro compreendeu que era melhor deixá-lo sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Eles podiam conversar depois. De qualquer forma, eles moravam juntos - podiam conversar todos os dias sobre o que bem entendessem.

Pelo menos era assim no passado. Pois atualmente Kuroo parecia estar cada vez mais absorto em suas próprias preocupações com o Stray Cats e com sua carreira musical do que com qualquer outra coisa.

Por isso, ele apenas se trocou e ficou aguardando o namorado na cama para que eles pudessem pelo menos dormir juntos e dividir as horas de sono no mesmo ambiente.

Apesar daquilo tudo, no entanto, nenhum dos dois conseguiu criar coragem para conversar sobre o assunto antes do show - e assim o tempo se passou. Kozume não pode ir ao show, pois acabou se ocupando com um cliente, mas Tetsurou não o culpou e nem podia culpá-lo por isso; de qualquer forma, ele foi e tocou da melhor maneira que pode.

Antigamente, nos primeiros shows, Kuroo tinha a esperança de que alguém na plateia poderia ser algum olheiro. Talvez, desse jeito, ele e seus colegas teriam a chance de avançarem na carreira musical. Porém, depois do primeiro ano vivendo apenas de covers das bandas clássicas e famosas do momento, ele percebeu que a vida naquele ramo não era nada fácil e que ele teria que se esforçar mais.

Ainda assim, era difícil para ele conseguir escrever alguma coisa no momento. Foi a partir dessa época que seu relacionamento com Kenma começou a se deteriorar, assim como foi a partir dessa fase que ele passou a se acostumar com a bebida ao ponto dela ter se tornado uma companheira praticamente semanal e com o cigarro, que passou a tomar conta de suas madrugadas insones em busca de inspiração na fumaça.

Tudo que ele conseguia, porém, era deixar tudo com cheiro de cigarro, que por consequência fazia-lhe lembrar de como o que ele tinha com Kozume parecia estar se desfazendo em cinzas - como seus cigarros consumidos e como florestas em chamas.

Ele bem que tinha dito para o loiro no começo da vida adulta que mostraria coisas incríveis para ele e que os dois teriam um relacionamento ardente. Kuroo só não esperava que a dor fosse tão terrível.

Para ser sincero, ele nunca tinha planejado se queimar em suas próprias labaredas.

Kenma sabia que a situação estava péssima para o namorado, mas ele parecia estar ateando fogo em si mesmo a cada vez que acendia um cigarro ou abria uma garrafa de cerveja. Agora, toda vez que ele o via fazendo alguma dessas coisas, o loiro tinha vontade de jogá-las para longe numa tentativa de conseguir resgatar o Kuroo que tanto amava e o relacionamento que eles tinham antes, mas o jovem sabia que não era assim que as coisas funcionavam.

A vida não era tão simples como nos seus videogames, e os resultados não podiam ser calculados como num jogo de vôlei e muito menos programados como ele fazia em seu trabalho.

Porém, ele não sabia como agir naquela situação. Ele via Tetsurou fazendo aquelas coisas, tentava comunicar-se com ele, mas suas palavras nunca pareciam bastar. Sua atenção, seu carinho, sua preocupação - nada daquilo parecia ser o suficiente para que Kuroo largasse o que estivesse fazendo seu coração pesar.

Ele sabia o motivo para sua ansiedade, no entanto. O músico não estava conseguindo atingir o objetivo que queria, ao menos não tão rápido quanto ele imaginava que iria. Enquanto os outros membros do Stray Cats estavam satisfeitos com o que tinham - o dinheiro extra, os shows ocasionais e uma pequena parcela de admiradores -, Kuroo queria pular mais longe, voar mais alto, dar dois passos ao invés de um.

Kenma tinha vontade de falar para ele que aquilo acabaria de uma maneira péssima se ele continuasse daquela forma, mas eles mal estavam conseguindo se comunicar direito. Antes, quando eles eram colegas de time, o músico costumava afirmar que era o coração da equipe, enquanto ele era o cérebro - e apenas unidos eles poderiam funcionar em sincronia.

Por mais que parecesse idiota, aquilo realmente tinha um fundo de verdade, e Kozume achava bonito. No momento, porém, era como se o cérebro e o coração fizessem agora parte de corpos separados, e não serviam mais a um mesmo organismo.

Eles não compartilhavam opiniões, olhares sinceramente apaixonados, momentos de cumplicidade ou beijos calorosos em noites de lua cheia no meio dos lençóis. Na verdade, mal parecia que eles estavam vivendo na mesma casa ou no mesmo namoro de anos atrás.

A única coisa que eles realmente pareciam partilhar eram os pulmões cheios de fumaça de cigarro.

A cada dia, semana e mês que eles passavam, as cinzas apenas pareciam se empilhar em seus corpos, assim como a fumaça parecia deixar o ambiente turvo e suas visões embaçadas. Era cada vez mais difícil para ambos enxergarem os verdadeiros sentimentos e as palavras certas para alcançarem um ao outro - e os desentendimentos estavam começando a tornarem-se cada vez mais frequentes.

Os outros membros do Stray Cats suspeitavam de que alguma coisa estava errada, mas Kuroo ficava tão defensivo toda vez que eles tentavam tocar no assunto que eles nunca sabiam como continuar. No caso de Kenma, ele também tinha amigos que pareciam acreditar que ele não estava bem - o que era verdade -, mas o loiro não permitia uma aproximação da mesma maneira que Tetsurou fazia.

No final, o programador acabou por desistir de arrastar Kuroo para a cama quando ele resolvia passar as noites em sua escrivaninha, mesmo sabendo que eventualmente ele caia no sono ali mesmo e algumas vezes amanhecia no chão.

Ele também sabia que tinha vezes em que ele exagerava ao ponto de passar mal - Kenma o escutava vomitando e soluçando no banheiro, mas depois de algumas vezes ele percebeu que o esforço de ajudá-lo não valia o resultado, já que aquilo acabava se repetindo alguns dias ou semanas depois. Ao menos ele podia usar a barulheira gerada pelo namorado para abafar seu próprio choro, pois aquelas noites eram certamente as piores.

Depois de meses, porém, aquilo acabou chegando a um ponto onde nenhum deles aguentava mais toda a pressão.

Foi quando Kuroo viu um olheiro escolhendo outra banda numa noite após sua apresentação que ele decidiu que já tinha tido o bastante daquela situação.

Ele não falou nada para os outros membros do Stray Cats, mas os três homens notaram o óbvio desconforto do guitarrista naquela noite. Porém, por mais que ele tivesse mordido o lábio quase ao ponto de machucar, o moreno não foi além daquilo e apenas dispensou todos para suas respectivas casas - coisa que os três acharam melhor obedecer. Talvez ele precisasse de um tempo sozinho, e eles poderiam tentar conversar sobre o assunto no dia seguinte.

O que eles não sabiam era que ele chegaria bêbado e incrivelmente chateado em casa.

A primeira coisa que Kenma escutou naquela madrugada foi o barulho da porta se abrindo e dos passos desajeitados do namorado. Kozume olhou para o relógio que ficava na mesa de cabeceira, constatando que já passavam das três da madrugada - horário que, mesmo para ele, era estupidamente tarde.

Antes que ele pudesse pensar muito no que o outro poderia estar fazendo para chegar em casa naquela hora, Kenma escutou-o praticamente caindo no sofá para então começar a soluçar forte.

Ele estava chorando na sala, e o programador não se lembrava de escutá-lo num estado tão lamentável. Ele se lembrava das noites que o moreno passava trancado no banheiro, mas seus soluços eram mais por conta da náusea em si do que por conta de seus sentimentos. Dessa vez, porém, ele não estava trancado em lugar nenhum e não parecia se importar com o horário ou com o fato de que poderia estar perturbando outras pessoas.

Por alguns segundos, Kozume se perguntou se deveria ficar na cama e aguardar o namorado se acalmar ou se deveria sair do quarto e ir atrás dele. No entanto, assim que ele escutou um soluço mais alto, ele percebeu que devia tentar ajudar o músico.

Ele se levantou, ainda que um tanto sonolento, e depois de algum tempo o loiro foi capaz de começar a andar. Seus passos eram pequenos e silenciosos, e Kuroo estava ocupado demais chorando para poder perceber que tinha mais alguém andando pelo apartamento que dividia com o programador.

A luz da sala estava acessa, e assim que ele chegou nela, Kenma pode ver o namorado encolhido no sofá, chorando copiosamente. Seu rosto estava vermelho e molhado, e ele fungava ocasionalmente. Suas roupas estavam mais amarrotadas do que de costume, e sua guitarra tinha sido jogada no chão - por sorte, não parecia ter quebrado. Além disso, ele também podia sentir o cheiro de bebida, e por mais que o programador achasse aquilo enjoativo, ele não pode evitar de se aproximar mais um pouco do outro, que estava numa situação digna de pena.

“Aconteceu alguma coisa?” Kozume perguntou baixinho, dando passos lentos antes de eventualmente sentar-se ao lado do parceiro. Tetsurou o encarou com os olhos molhados e vermelhos de tanto chorar, para então soluçar mais algumas vezes antes de respondê-lo de fato.

“Tinha um… Um deles hoje! Um olheiro… E ele não…” As palavras saiam um tanto arrastadas tanto por conta de sua embriaguez como também pelo seu choro, mas Kenma foi capaz de entender o que o outro estava querendo dizer e também deduzir o final da história que o namorado estava querendo contar.

“Ele não se interessou pela música de vocês?” Ele perguntou, tentando completar o que Kuroo estava tendo tanta dificuldade em dizer. Assim que ele escutou aquilo, o músico fez que sim com a cabeça, soltando algo que parecia ser um grito agoniado de tristeza - aquilo por si só cortou o coração de Kozume, e ele sabia que escutaria aquele grito em seus pesadelos mais cruéis futuramente.

Tetsurou não deveria chorar daquele jeito, nunca. Ele não merecia.

“Isso! É injusto! A gente tenta tanto… Se esforça… Ensaia, faz tudo, tudo, tudo mesmo… E nunca dá certo! Nunca tem ninguém… E quando tem, não adianta!” O coração do músico estava definitivamente despedaçado. Kenma não sabia muito bem o que dizer, mas ele tinha certeza que aquela era a primeira vez em muito tempo desde a última vez que Kuroo abriu-lhe o coração com tanta sinceridade.

Talvez, se ele tivesse feito aquilo antes, ele não estaria tão quebrado - e, também, o programador saberia como consolá-lo, já que ele mal conhecia direito o universo da carreira musical.

“Mas você vai ter mais oportunidades…” Kozume tentou consolá-lo, mas suas palavras pareceram ter o efeito oposto no moreno. Tetsurou apenas soluçou novamente, fungando alto, para então começar a falar de novo, interrompendo sua tentativa frustrada de fazer um discurso para animá-lo.

“Eu sei! Mas quantas vezes vamos ter que fazer essas coisas? Quantos shows já não fizemos pra não acontecer nada? Quantas vezes a gente já tocou músicas de bandas mais famosas? Milhares! Eu tô cansado, Kenma, não aguento mais ficar repetindo as mesmas coisas, eu quero mostrar algo meu! Mas ninguém parece dar uma chance... E eu estou com um bloqueio há séculos… Nada dá dando certo, não vai dar…” Ao final, Kuroo voltou ao que parecia ser seu estado lastimável. Ele tinha aumentado o volume da sua voz algumas vezes e se enrolou com algumas palavras, mas o que realmente parecia estar tomando conta de seu corpo e sua mente, além do álcool, era o fato de que ele estava no limite com toda aquela história.

Kenma sabia que ele estava péssimo, e vê-lo daquela forma o fazia sentir-se um tanto culpado. Afinal, ele tinha sido a única companhia diária e realmente constante que Tetsurou tivera durante todos aqueles meses, e eles apenas ficaram mais afastados quando deviam ter permanecido juntos.

E ele não era capaz de culpar ninguém além de si mesmo.

“Vai dar sim. Um dia o bloqueio passa e aí…” O loiro tentou mais uma vez, mas Kuroo acabou interrompendo-o de novo, voltando a encará-lo com seus olhos ainda lacrimejados, mas cheios de uma raiva que certamente estava sendo contida há muito tempo - o que foi o suficiente para fazer o programador se calar.

“Um dia quando? Quando eu estiver velho e doente? Eu não posso esperar tanto tempo, eu já esperei demais! Já faz meses… E nada…” Kenma percebeu que o moreno estava praticamente tremendo de raiva no lugar, e por mais que ele quisesse botar a mão em seu ombro, o homem hesitou. Aquela não parecia ser a melhor hora para um abraço, ainda mais com o outro bêbado e num estado tão imprevisível. Ainda assim, Kozume não queria parecer com um covarde, então ele resolveu falar mais uma vez - a última coisa que ele queria era que Kuroo explodisse por conta do seu silêncio.

“Talvez você esteja apressando as coisas demais, Kuroo.” Aquela foi a primeira coisa que ele conseguiu afirmar, mas assim que ele o fez, Kenma se arrependeu. Ele definitivamente não devia ter dito aquilo para Tetsurou naquele estado fragilizado, e no momento em que a expressão em seu rosto mudou de melancolia para a fúria, Kozume percebeu que ter ficado calado seria muito melhor.

Agora, porém, já era tarde demais para ficar calado.

“Então é isso que você acha, Kenma? Que eu estou apressado demais? Eu estava aqui me esforçando esse tempo todo, e… É isso, né? Você não liga pra minha música, nunca ligou! É isso que você está querendo me dizer, né, Kenma?” A ira tomou conta por completo de Kuroo, que acabou praticamente rosnando cada uma daquelas palavras na frente do programador, que não pode evitar de tremer-se e encolher-se um pouco, tentando absorver as informações e pensar numa maneira de fazê-lo se acalmar novamente.

Kenma não gostava de ver o namorado chorando copiosamente, mas detestava ainda mais vê-lo com tanta raiva - e no caso dele, o loiro sabia que era justificada

Não que ele não se importasse com sua música e muito menos com sua alegria - aquilo era mentira. Porém, era a visão que Tetsurou tinha daquela situação, e considerando seu próprio comportamento em relação a isso naqueles últimos meses, ele tinha motivos para pensar daquela forma.

“Você acha que eu sou um vagabundo que só faz encher a cara e fumar enquanto passa as noites acordado tentando escrever algo que preste, e que eu devia arranjar um emprego igual você! Eu sei, Kenma, eu sei! Você com certeza deve achar que sou um inútil! Você não diz, mas tá na cara que pensa isso!” Ele não se conteve e acabou levantando-se do sofá praticamente num pulo, e o som de suas botas batendo com força no chão quase fez com que Kozume pulasse no lugar da mesma forma que um gato assustado faria. No entanto, nem mesmo sua reação foi capaz de fazer com que o moreno deixasse de andar, pegando seu celular e sua guitarra que estavam no chão, para então seguir até o quarto que os dois dividiam em passos largos que pareciam deixar rastros de fogo no chão.

“Kuroo, pare com isso! Você tá distorcendo as coisas, volta aqui!” Kenma gritou, e quando Kuroo voltou do quarto com um pacote de cigarro, o loiro permitiu-se ter alguns poucos momentos de esperança antes de escutá-lo falar mais uma vez.

“Não! Eu não estou distorcendo nada! Eu vou embora, eu sei que não presto aqui e que você ficaria mais feliz sem mim! Vou arranjar algum lugar pra ficar, então não venha atrás de mim, ok? Só aproveite que não vou mais ficar aqui fazendo da sua vida um inferno como eu tava fazendo antes.” Aquelas últimas afirmações de Tetsurou, aliadas a tudo que ele falou ainda há pouco foram o suficiente para deixar Kenma desconsolado junto com ele. Kozume não pode evitar de sentir um aperto forte no peito - talvez fosse seu coração quebrando em estilhaços - e seus olhos num instante encheram-se de lágrimas.

Ele tentou falar, mas sua voz não quis sair. Tentou sair do sofá e ir correndo atrás do outro homem enquanto ele ainda andava pelo corredor do prédio onde eles moravam, mas suas pernas não quiseram obedecer.

Ainda assim, ele não foi capaz de parar as lágrimas que começaram a descer pelo seu rosto ou os soluços doloridos que escaparam de sua garganta quando o silêncio voltou a reinar no apartamento.

Kuroo sentiu a dor do arrependimento bater em seu peito assim que ele terminou de andar pelo corredor, com o celular na mão pronto para ligar para Bokuto. O guitarrista sabia muito bem que o que ele tinha dito foi o suficiente para deixar Kenma incrivelmente abalado - afinal, por mais bêbado e furioso que estivesse, ele sabia reconhecer a dor no rosto do namorado. Ele se lembrava de como os olhos amarelos se arregalaram, assim como sua boca ficou entreaberta e como ele ficou praticamente estático, sem forças para falar ou correr atrás dele quando ele afirmou que as coisas seriam melhores com eles separados.

Mas aquilo era verdade, não era? Durante muito tempo, aquele relacionamento não estava dando certo por uma grande variedade de motivos. Eles mal se falavam direito, e quando tentavam conversar, quase sempre acabava com indiretas e palavras sendo jogadas como pedras de ambos os lados - no entanto, essa tinha sido a primeira vez em muito tempo que os dois realmente tiveram algo que podia ser chamado de briga.

Talvez ele até estivesse certo. Um tempo longe faria bem para os dois - e por mais que ele soubesse que estava com todos os seus pertences naquele apartamento, Tetsurou jamais teria coragem para voltar ainda naquela noite.

Ele não se achava em condições de ver o estado do namorado depois daquilo.

Por isso, ele resolveu descer pelas escadas, já ligando para o melhor amigo ir buscá-lo para que ele pudesse passar pelo menos a noite num lugar decente.

Kenma chorou até adormecer ali mesmo no sofá. Quando acordou, ele passou alguns segundos pensando que tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite passada tinha sido fruto de um pesadelo, mas quando ele foi até o quarto e viu a cama vazia, ele percebeu que tinha sido verdade.

O loiro notou que tinha recebido uma mensagem no celular durante a madrugada. Era Bokuto, avisando que Kuroo estava em sua casa. Ao menos essa notícia forneceu-lhe um leve alívio, pois ele sabia que o namorado estaria seguro junto com ele e não faria nenhuma bobagem. Ele permitiu-se responder, apenas para confirmar para o outro que tinha visto o recado, e então jogou-se na cama - por mais que estivesse sentindo fome, ele não estava com vontade de se dar ao trabalho de preparar alguma coisa no momento.

Tudo que Kenma podia pensar era no seu relacionamento. Ele se lembrava de como, antigamente, tudo parecia ser mais fácil - e realmente era, considerando que as únicas preocupações que os dois tinham eram com suas notas e com o vôlei. Agora que eram adultos, porém, eles adquiriram mais responsabilidades, mais estresse e por consequência menos tempo para ficarem juntos como costumavam fazer quando ainda eram crianças ou adolescentes.

Kozume gostava da companhia de Tetsurou - sempre gostou. Ele sempre apreciou suas brincadeiras, suas piadas, seu jeito descontraído e a maneira com que ele ainda assim conseguia ter paciência para lidar com o fato de que seu melhor amigo preferia muitas vezes ficar em casa jogando Pokémon a sair para brincar ao ar livre, ou que ele não gostava muito de socializar com muitas pessoas e gostava mais de lugares quietos do que movimentados.

Kuroo nunca o julgou por suas diferenças. Da mesma forma, Kenma também nunca fez o oposto - e eles descobriram que podiam ser felizes assim, como duas partes que juntas se completavam, formando um só.

Era assim na vida, na escola, no vôlei.

Deveria ter sido assim agora que eles tinham crescido.

Porém, não foi o que aconteceu - e no lugar de bons momentos, os últimos meses que eles passaram juntos foram tensos e estranhos, quase como se eles não fossem velhos conhecidos. E pensar nisso era algo que fazia Kozume querer se estapear por ter sido tão idiota; se tivesse conversado mais com o namorado, eles não teriam brigado daquela maneira, e quem sabe estariam mais felizes.

Antes que sua mente se perdesse numa série de possibilidades melhores para esse dia, seu celular começou a tocar. O loiro esticou o braço para pegá-lo, já que ele estava relativamente próximo, e por mais que ele tivesse cogitado ignorar a ligação, o fato de que a pessoa que estava chamando era Bokuto o fez atender sem hesitar.

“Kuroo disse que vocês brigaram ontem de noite e que ele te falou que ia ir embora e tal, mas agora ele está arrependido. Ele ainda não está muito bem porque tá com uma ressaca bem feia, e ele falou que prefere passar o resto do dia comigo pra amanhã voltar pra casa pra vocês conversarem com ele sóbrio e tudo mais. Não sei o que aconteceu direito, ele não me falou detalhes, mas tá tudo bem pra você?” Havia uma preocupação que não parecia natural na voz de Bokuto - assim como Kuroo, era esquisito vê-lo e ouví-lo quando ele estava para baixo. Mesmo assim, ligar para falar aquilo e ajudá-lo com seu namorado eram coisas realmente gentis da sua parte, por mais que o deixassem um tanto chateado por presenciar essa situação entre dois dos seus amigos.

“Sim. Obrigado por cuidar dele, Bokuto.” Kenma não pode deixar de agradecer, e assim que ele escutou algo que parecia ser um risinho, o loiro foi capaz de imaginar perfeitamente o sorriso que devia estar em seu rosto.

“É um prazer! Se cuide hoje, amanhã vocês dois se resolvem. Que tal passar um tempo com Hinata e Lev? Aposto que isso vai te deixar mais tranquilo pra amanhã.” Aquela não era uma má ideia. Fazia um certo tempo desde a última vez que ele tinha encontrado os dois melhores amigos pessoalmente, e Koutarou tinha razão em afirmar que isso o deixaria mais tranquilo para o dia seguinte. Além disso, soava melhor do que ficar o dia inteiro esticado na cama remoendo o que ele poderia ter feito antes.

“Vou tentar me encontrar com eles. Obrigado pelo conselho.” Apesar da sua voz não parecer muito animada, ele estava genuinamente grato pela ajuda oferecida pelo outro músico. Ele não podia ver o outro naquele momento, mas imaginava que ele devia estar pelo menos um pouco mais aliviado e contente por saber que foi capaz de ajudá-lo mesmo através de uma breve ligação.

“De nada. Qualquer coisa, é só ligar ou mandar uma mensagem. Deixe o seu gato comigo e vá cuidar de você hoje, Kenma.” Ele voltou a falar com um pouco mais de animação, e logo em seguida os dois se despediram e desligaram.

Kenma encontrou-se sozinho novamente, mas pelo menos ele agora tinha a ideia de Bokuto para seguir. Por isso, ele revirou os contatos do celular, decidindo que podia tirar o dia para ficar com os amigos e descansar um pouco antes do dia seguinte.

Kuroo estava eternamente grato pela ajuda de Koutarou, e sabia que estaria devendo a ele na próxima vez. Porém, agora que ele tinha passado o dia anterior na casa do amigo, ele sabia que era a hora de voltar para o apartamento que dividia com o namorado - o músico confessou para o colega de banda que eles tinham brigado e que estava arrependido do que disse para Kenma, e o baterista escutou-o com paciência e o aconselhou a conversar novamente com o outro.

Ele estava certo. Comunicação era realmente uma das coisas mais importantes para manter um relacionamento funcionando. E tanto ele quanto Kozume tinham errado bastante nesse ponto.

Tetsurou percebeu que sua mão estava tremendo quando ele colocou a chave na porta de casa. Assim que ele a abriu, ainda que relutante, o moreno viu que Kenma estava sentado no sofá, tentando distrair-se com o celular. Porém, no momento em que ele viu o namorado entrando no apartamento, ele deixou o aparelho de lado e sinalizou com a mão para que ele se sentasse ao seu lado, coisa que o músico prontamente fez ainda em silêncio.

O ar estava claramente tenso para os dois lados - pelo menos ambos estavam gratos por terem tido um dia de folga para que pudessem refletir sobre a situação do relacionamento. Porém, por mais que eles já tivessem feito isso, era muito mais fácil pensar do que colocar tudo para fora em palavras.

“Kenma, eu… Sinto muito por ter gritado aquilo tudo com você. De verdade.” De alguma forma, Kuroo conseguiu ter a coragem para iniciar a conversa. Kozume já estava prestando atenção nele, mas quando ele escutou sua voz Tetsurou percebeu que seus olhos se abriram um pouco mais e ele se inclinou levemente na sua direção em sinais discretos de interesse.

Kenma não imaginava que o namorado fosse se desculpar logo de cara. Na verdade, ele achava que Kuroo começaria enrolando um pouco mais, mas aparentemente ele estava tão arrependido de tudo que preferiu ir direto ao ponto. Porém, por mais inesperado que fosse, isso não era de fato um incômodo para o programador.

“Tudo bem. Você estava guardando aquelas coisas pra você há tempo, certo? Uma hora você acabaria dizendo.” Aquelas palavras acabaram machucando Kuroo porque ele sabia que era verdade. De fato, considerando a situação anterior deles, era bem óbvio que em algum momento um deles não aguentaria mais e iria explodir. Era apenas uma questão de tempo, e ele foi o primeiro a chegar no seu limite.

Não que o músico quisesse que o contrário tivesse acontecido. Kenma não precisava ficar estressado daquela forma com ele, mas ele sabia que ter gritado e brigado com o namorado sem dar ao menos uma chance de falar o que pensava foi algo não apenas errado como também bastante infantil.

Ele não queria isso duas noites atrás.

“Sim, mas não era pra ter sido assim. Você sabe, comigo bêbado, chorando e gritando. Foi muito estúpido da minha parte. E eu não quero mesmo me separar de você ou deixar de morar aqui. Eu só me exaltei, achava que você não estava mais feliz comigo… Nem te deixei se explicar.” O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior logo depois de falar, e agora foi a vez de Kozume sentir uma pontada forte de pena dele. Era impossível não perceber que ele não estava gostando de lembrar-se da briga e muito menos de tocar no assunto, mas era algo necessário.

Eles já tinham fugido demais do assunto. Era hora de parar com isso de uma vez por todas.

“Eu não estava feliz, mas você também não, Kuroo. Nenhum de nós estava bem, mas agora podemos arrumar isso. Eu acho.” O loiro desviou o olhar do namorado por um breve momento enquanto falava as duas palavras num tom mais baixo, e Kuroo também notou aquilo. Se tinha uma coisa que ele podia agradecer por conhecer o namorado desde que eram crianças, era o fato de que ele já conhecia todos os sinais que ele dava através da linguagem corporal, até mesmo os mais sutis - e saber que o outro tinha essa insegurança guardada era algo triste.

“Sim, por isso que estamos conversando. É meio esquisito, parece que é a primeira vez que nos falamos de verdade depois de muito tempo…” Kenma afirmou com a cabeça logo depois de escutar a fala do namorado. Aquela era, de fato, a primeira vez em meses que os dois se reuniam e tinham uma conversa sincera e verdadeira, da mesma forma que eles costumavam ter todos os dias quando eram garotinhos e que permaneceram assim durante o colegial, a faculdade e duraram até a crise que se iniciou meses atrás.

Felizmente, aquilo estava voltando. E para os dois lados era maravilhoso poder conversar sem o medo de serem apedrejados com palavras a cada frase que falavam.

“É porque é exatamente isso que está acontecendo.” Aquela afirmação era simples e óbvia, e Tetsurou não apenas sorriu como também deu um risinho com ela.

Não era para ter sido realmente engraçada, mas o músico tinha sentido falta de escutar o loiro dizendo aquelas bobagens de forma séria, de uma maneira tão singular que sempre o fazia rir simplesmente por ter sido ele quem tinha dito. Além disso, considerando o pequeno sorriso que Kozume tinha no rosto, ele também tinha sentido falta de fazer isso e de escutar os risinhos do moreno em resposta.

“Você tem razão. Mas você ainda não me falou sua opinião sobre o que aconteceu.” Kuroo voltou ao assunto, e o programador sabia que ele tinha razão. Até o momento, apenas um dos lados daquele relacionamento tinha expressado sua verdadeira opinião sobre o que tinha acontecido, e agora era o momento ideal para ele finalmente botar tudo para fora em palavras que não mais machucariam o namorado.

“Kuroo, eu… Estava bastante infeliz. Não por você estar tão focado na banda, mas sim porque eu te via infeliz e não sabia o que fazer. Eu não tenho as mesmas experiências que você com música, então nunca sabia o que dizer ou fazer para que você se sentisse melhor. Por isso eu nunca falava muito…” Kenma confessou, soltando um suspiro que parecia carregar uma mistura de cansaço e alívio. Depois de todo aquele tempo, era no mínimo libertador poder admitir todas aquelas coisas.

O guitarrista ficou algum tempo sem responder, apenas absorvendo as informações dadas pelo namorado. Agora que ele tinha parado para pensar, fazia sentido do ponto de vista de Kozume agir daquela forma. Muito provavelmente, se eles trocassem de lugar naquela situação, Tetsurou agiria de maneira similar ao que ele estava fazendo, talvez até mesmo idêntica - e se ele tivesse pensado um pouco mais sobre o assunto, teria notado o motivo do silêncio e afastamento do loiro bem mais cedo.

“Eu achava que você estava afastado de mim porque estava enjoado de quem eu era ou algo do tipo. E que você saberia que só sua companhia já seria o suficiente pra me deixar melhor, mas acho que nunca falei isso antes. Então não teria como você adivinhar. E eu também estava com medo de tentar falar com você justamente por isso… E agora que eu te contei, percebi que foi muito idiota da minha parte.” Kuroo enfim admitiu, e ele não podia deixar de sentir-se um tanto culpado por isso. Kenma notou a culpa na voz do moreno, no entanto, e timidamente sua mão aproximou-se da dele para que ele pudesse apertá-la de leve, chamando assim a sua atenção.

“Da nossa parte. Eu também tinha medo de ir atrás de você. Não se culpe sozinho.” Aquilo era verdade. Tetsurou não tinha pensado muito sobre como o namorado devia estar vendo toda aquela situação, mas Kozume também não fez a mesma coisa. Portanto, era justo afirmar que os dois erraram e que, se tivessem pensado um pouco mais além de si mesmos, teriam enxergado a solução mais cedo e sem tanto estresse.

“Sim. Nós dois erramos, não foi? E agora que estamos falando sobre o assunto, foi tudo uma grande besteira. A gente só precisava sentar e conversar, que nem estamos fazendo agora. Teria evitado toda essa confusão.” Kuroo disse enquanto o loiro chegava mais perto, para poder aninhar-se nele como se fosse um gato domesticado. Nesse momento, o coração do músico bateu mais forte, pois fazia tempo - muito tempo - desde a última vez que aquilo tinha acontecido de uma maneira tão natural e espontânea.

Assim que ele viu a maneira com que Kozume olhou para ele, com seus olhos dourados brilhando com o que parecia ser uma paz profunda que tinha chegado suavemente em sua vida, Tetsurou notou que ainda estava apaixonado por aquele homem.

Na verdade, ele sempre estaria apaixonado pelo outro - e o inverso também se aplicava.

“Sim, mas pelo menos a gente resolveu, não é verdade? É isso que importa no final. E vamos continuar vivendo juntos, fazendo o que gostamos. E isso é bom também.” O programador realmente não queria que o namorado desistisse da música, não quando isso era algo que ele nutria uma paixão profunda e que o deixava feliz e dedicado como no vôlei durante a época do ensino médio.

Por mais que a música tivesse sido o motivo de tudo aquilo começar, a culpa da crise não era exclusivamente dela, e sim da falta de tato dos dois homens - que agora, pelo menos, reconheceram onde tinham errado e estavam dispostos a não deixar tudo se repetir.

E se eles podiam reconstruir o relacionamento depois daqueles meses turbulentos, eles também podiam dar mais uma chance para o Stray Cats.

Kuroo não se lembrava de quando tinha sido a última vez que eles dois ficaram tão próximos de uma maneira tão pacífica e terna. Ele estaria mentindo se falasse que não sentia falta disso, e o mesmo valia para Kenma. O músico aproveitou para fazer um leve carinho nos cabelos do namorado, que soltou um barulho que parecia um ronronado em resposta - e para ele, aquilo era uma das coisas mais adoráveis do mundo.

Kozume também estava apreciando aquele momento. Ele finalmente podia aninhar-se com o outro sem sentir-se culpado, e ele gostava de como Tetsurou sempre aproveitava essas chances para mimá-lo e demonstrá-lo o quanto ele apreciava sua companhia. Aquilo era algo que ele sempre fazia, desde que eram crianças, e era impossível para o loiro não ser eternamente grato por isso.

Sem que eles percebessem, logo os dois estavam se aproximando ainda mais um do outro, selando tudo com um beijo que, depois de tudo que tinha acontecido, provou-se não apenas como sendo realmente necessário como também um dos melhores que eles já tinham trocado em suas vidas - e o melhor em meses.

Os beijos que eles estavam tendo naqueles últimos tempos não estavam sendo verdadeiros, e mais pareciam com pequenas obrigações apenas para manter tudo dentro de uma rotina. Agora, no entanto, eles não estavam se beijando para tentar manter o relacionamento funcionando, mas sim porque eles sentiam uma necessidade profunda de demonstrar um para o outro o quanto estavam gratos e aliviados por enfim terem se resolvido, assim como também não tinham deixado de adorar um ao outro mesmo depois de todos os problemas.

Aquilo sim era um beijo de verdade, longo e apaixonado, onde ambos buscavam o máximo de contato possível para compensar o tempo perdido - se bem que, considerando tudo aquilo, apenas um beijo não seria o suficiente para satisfazê-los.

“Sabe de uma coisa, Kenma? Eu estava sentindo muita falta de passar o tempo sendo sincero assim com você… E acho que precisamos compensar depois de toda essa confusão… O que me diz?” Kuroo não aproveitou e teve que fazer aquela proposta quando eles se separaram. Kenma sorriu sacana com a ideia, mas não podia dizer que também não tinha sentido falta de ter um pouco mais de intimidade com o namorado - e aquela era a oportunidade perfeita.

“Você não foi o único. E eu acho que seria bom aproveitarmos bastante hoje.” Ele afirmou num sussurro malicioso, e antes que o músico pudesse responder, eles já estavam se beijando novamente.

Não demorou muito para que ambos se levantassem e fossem para o quarto, já que eles realmente precisavam recuperar as chances perdidas de uma maneira digna - e de preferência com o máximo de conforto possível.

E eles aproveitaram cada instante, sem se importarem com o tempo ou qualquer outra coisa. A única coisa que importava era que eles estavam juntos, e que podiam finalmente demonstrar o quanto tinham sentido falta um do outro de verdade a cada beijo e toque, além de sussurros e gemidos.

Kuroo adorava como seu namorado era sensível, como não apenas seu rosto mas também seu corpo ficavam vermelhos nesses momentos mais íntimos, e da maneira que ele arqueava as costas de prazer a cada vez que ele passava as unhas de leve em seu quadril, ou quando ele fechava os dedos dos pés sempre que suas mãos tocavam a parte interna de suas coxas.

Kenma também apreciava diversos pequenos detalhes de seu amante, como o jeito que ele dava pequenas risadas nos intervalos entre os beijos, o fato de que ele mordia o lábio inferior sempre que o parceiro arranhava-lhe o baixo ventre e como ele ficava feliz toda vez que recebia atenção perto da nuca.

Aqueles eram todos pequenos detalhes, mas eram coisas simples que deixavam ambos felizes e ainda mais apaixonados - e os dois sentiram muita falta de vivenciar aquelas coisas tão simples, mas ao mesmo tempo tão significativas. Felizmente, agora, os dois estavam dispostos a matar as saudades de tudo aquilo - e foi assim que eles passaram as próximas horas, sem pressa, redescobrindo-se depois de muito tempo em meio a carícias ousadas, sorrisos e beijos apaixonados.

Horas mais tarde, de noite, os dois estavam exaustos, porém contentes. Enquanto Kenma cochilava, Kuroo foi até o escritório, para então sentar-se na escrivaninha e abrir sua caderneta - que ainda estava com o rascunho da música que ele estava tentando terminar havia tempos.

Ele pegou a caneta, e naturalmente, sem pensar muito, o músico se viu terminando a letra da maneira que queria. Não demorou nem cinco minutos, e logo ele estava admirando, embasbacado, seu próprio trabalho e também a facilidade que ele teve para finalizar aquilo - e tudo isso sem precisar apelar para a bebida, cigarro, olhar para o nada por horas ou qualquer outra distração.

Imediatamente, Tetsurou se levantou, levando o objeto consigo para que pudesse acordar Kenma e mostrar para ele a sua primeira música autoral.

Quando ele viu o sorriso e o brilho nos olhos do namorado enquanto ele lia tudo em silêncio na cama, ainda com o cabelo despenteado, Kuroo soube que a partir daquele momento tudo estava fadado a melhorar.

**Author's Note:**

> Se eu pudesse definir essa fic inteira em uma frase, eu diria que ela é uma grande e profunda bad lmao
> 
> Pelo menos o final é até esperançoso, considerando como foi o resto da história :3 Eu até considerei botar a classificação como E, mas pensando melhor botei só M mesmo porque se for comparar com o resto da história, o sexo é bem breve e o que prevalece ainda é o drama e o clima pesado.
> 
> Espero que tenha gostado! <3


End file.
